Throughout history, a wide variety of devices have been used to measure and mark the passage of time. Sundials, hourglasses, analog clocks, digital watches, ball clocks, water clocks and atomic clocks are some examples of devices that are and have been used to track and display the passage of time.
In today's world, timepieces are ubiquitous. Most people wear a wristwatch so as to be constantly apprised of the time. Additionally, most rooms at home or in the workplace have a wall clock or some other timepiece. Our computers, televisions, VCRs and microwave ovens typically incorporate a clock and display the time.
Because keeping track of the time is so important for most people and because timepieces are so universal, there is a constant need for novel, interesting and creative methods and decorative devices for keeping and displaying the time.